


Hail

by Amaethon



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Family Loss, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, No Dialogue, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaethon/pseuds/Amaethon
Summary: The Family had found her walking on crooked legs through decaying pink lights of Fort Frolic. The grown Little Sister was silently mumbling before being touched. Splicers and survivors having to fight just to take her into the confines of Persephone. Yet just how she got to the theater from Fontaine Futuristics they did not quite know.





	Hail

**Author's Note:**

> An odd ship, debatably not even a ship as I haven’t seen anyone else write it. I just call it Eleanofia. Still, it’s one of the stranger I've found myself an interest in writing in. Also shamelessly shipping. I love this game series (well, most of it) and wanted to write something based off of what we know of the Lambs after Eleanor’s time as a Little Sister. This might not be the best introduction, if only because I think their relationship and this ship has so much potential and is so much deeper than this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          This was not her daughter.

          A once big eyed and rosy cheeked girl was taken from her. Sofia Lamb had met this sickly looking young woman that almost towered over her already tall frame here. Strapped by her wrists and ankles to a soggy hospital bed in Persephone’s Therapy wing. She was naked and feral – both her glowing, dim-yellow eyes that never slept each sat in a thick cloud of black rings.

          They darted around the narrow room, replacing any colour it may have had, long chipped away by time. All this aided by a relentless writhing and clawing at the bed—with each creak of its metal frame, something churned in Sofia’s stomach. As she saw her smooth young skin, perfect figure and unintentionally messy brown hair.

          There were no women Sofia had ever let the vain control of attraction and a selfish, human need for sexual gratification overpower her. Not since she was as young as the person before her. Not that she would ever let the silently screaming sirens of Rapture lure her into their lives – their ego and anarchy. But there was something about this one.

          Perhaps knowing it was pure once, free even. The Little Sister she had taken that New Years’ Eve, still wandering selflessly in The Family’s sunken security had not even returned to her mind until she heard Gilbert Alexander speak a name. One she would find he had harboured in guilt: _Eleanor_.

          This was not her daughter.

         Four flickering static of television sets, clinging to life as much as this city was, illuminated the sporadic movements of the young woman’s body. What a sad fate she had suffered – not like the rest of the grown Sisters they had rounded up like cattle and carted into grey, padded rooms barely able to hold their strength. Or their Plasmids. To have that same lack of free-will snuffed from her like a fading candlelight was tragic to Sofia.

         Yet, a part of her had to cut that heart. If only to see if she could. If only to find out if Alexander would continue his work. In that dark room alone with a young woman that was not her kin—the sound of her roars muffled by a cloth she bit down on with all her might replace what little air they shared.

          Now, sitting on the bed beside this thing, letting her long fingers, cold from the room, run down the sides of a body that were burning up. Sofia leaned in close to its face, wanting to remove the gag and trace her painted lips against its own. Maybe imagining that the creature’s breathing had slowed along with her own. Fingertips now trailing down her stomach that she knew held more than just fire and fear.

         Finally moving down past her thighs to finally grasp her behind with both palms. The mattress rubbing against her shirt and the back of her hands as the monster settled into her grip. Only then did the girl tied to the bed seem to stop moving, relax into her constraints, and look into Sofia’s eyes. She could almost see the familiar blue mix with the yellow.

          This was not her daughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the in-game height has Eleanor as about the same size as Sofia, but I personally always saw this as an oversight given her similar height to Delta. Not only that, we know that Big Sisters are taller regardless of their suits. Regardless, this is how I’ll be writing her going forward, as I have more plans, longer than this short also. Please let me know if you enjoyed it, I am open to criticism also, as well as suggestions for other stories.


End file.
